If this is a dream, please don't wake me up
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: five friends live out every teenaged girls' fantasy when they jump down a well and land in the middle of well... Middle Earth. Mary sueish. 14th walker. better summary inside! please Review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: ello my wonderful readers and welcome to my wonderful Lord of the Rings Fan Fiction. for all of you who have read **The Three Warriors** you should know that at the moment the fantabulos Dita is the author of this fic at the moment ( hoping to get Ryoko's and Sasami's help) . My character Dita will be in this fic including Ryoko and Sasami but there will also be some new characters from the fic** the strange days of High School **(Ayeka and Sadeko), writen by phycopunk13.

Pairings: Dita x Legolas, Ryoko x Aragon, Sasami x OC, Ayeka x Eomer, and Sadeko x Elladan

**Chapter 1 **

"Okay class for this weekend be sure to do your projects for the upcoming science fair" Mr. Park said to his last period science class before seeing a few people raise their hands to ask an-oh-too often asked question "And no, you are not allowed to make volcanoes for the project" a voice from the back from one of his newest students yelled "Oh man!" he sighed and said to the new student "And yes Miss. Denton you have to do this project or receive and failing grade." He said monotonously before the bell rang. Ryoko Denton, Sadeko Times, Dita Chiba, Sasami Denton and Ayeka Elric all stood up from their seats around the room (all were separated on the second day of school when Mr. Park discovered their talking problem) Sadeko put her bright pink bag over her shoulders and almost fell over due to weight. "I have so much homework to do!" Sadeko complained walking out of the science lab with her friends, Dita cleared her throat and said "Well you'll have to do it tomorrow because Sadeko it's Friday and what does that mean?" Sasami, Ayeka and Ryoko all yelled out going to their lockers "MOVIE NIGHT!"

"So the famous Chiba movie night" some random guys said walking up to the friends, one stopped in front of Dita and asked "So are we invited?" Dita looked at him before saying "You're kidding right…well if you know that it is famous then you should know that one of the main rules is NO BOYS ALLOWED!"

"What that's so not fair!" Sadeko screamed as Dita smacked her up-side the head.

"Stop being stupid Sadeko!" Dita screamed as well before saying "We owe it to the woman ancestors that we will spend one night without boys and just watching them in movies." The boys who asked to come walked away while muttering something along the lines of 'bitches' under their breath. "I'm starting to really dislike this school." Ryoko complained slamming her locker shut.

"Why?" Sasami asked jumping up and down

"No volcanoes for my science project! I was planning on blowing up the auditorium!" Ryoko yelled before Sadeko hit her over the head as Ryoko's older sister Sasami yelled.

"No Ryoko! Not again!" Dita and Ayeka turned to their friends as Ayeka asked

"_Again?_" Ryoko let out a short laugh before saying simply

"You don't want to know!"

The five walked out of the school feeling the fresh Hawaiian breeze. "The sun, nooo I'm melting!" Ryoko said while shielding her eyes from the bright sun that might infect her pale skin.

"Oh come on Ryoko, I'm sure that Pennsylvania had this type of weather…right Sadeko?" Ayeka asked.

Sasami and Sadeko simply nodded remembering the beginning of the school year when they had moved from Philadelphia, PA (Pennsylvania) to Kailua, HI (Hawaii), around the same time Ayeka moved from Tokyo, Japan. Sasami and Ryoko went down the street away from their friends to go to their house as Ayeka continued to walk with Dita and Sadeko. "So do you guys like it here at least?" Dita asked hopefully, she had always lived in Hawaii and hoped her friends liked it there too. Ayeka nodded and looked to the ocean where many boys were surfing "Do you like it for other reasons than the hot guys?" Dita asked as Ayeka snapped out of her day dream and nodded.

Later that night…

"NO TIM BURTON!" Dita yelled at Ryoko who was holding a collection of 'fantastic' movies all which happened to be directed by Tim Burton. "Why not?" Ryoko asked sitting on the couch in Dita's living room next to her sister and across from Ayeka and Sadeko. All were in the pajamas, Dita's being a pair of purple shorts with a pink shirt that said 'Princess' written in purple, Sasami's being a pair of blue pants and short sleeved shirt with green paw prints on them. Ayeka wore a pair of brown pants with pictures of wolves on them and a black tank top, Sadeko wore pink pants with puppies on them and a pink tee-shirt with a large puppy that said 'So cute' on it. Ryoko wore a pair of black pants and a long black shirt with a 'Jolly Rodger' on it. "Ryoko, how can you wear that?" Ayeka asked as Ryoko shrugged and held up another movie with a doll on the cover that had a bloody knife in its hand. "No, no, no, no, no and NO! I refuse to watch a movie about a murdering doll!" Dita screamed taking the movies from Ryoko and hit her over the head with them. "Fine but… no Orlando Bloom!" Ryoko said with a smiled that said 'Ha I win!' Dita looked like she was about to pass out before yelling "What! But Lord of the Rings is a classic!" she yelled before Sasami asked

"I thought that only came out two years ago…" Dita smacked Sasami over the head before hissing in her ear "You're not helping Sasami!"

"Oh come on Ryoko, you know you want to see fuzzy again…" Sadeko said referring to Aragon and all of his fuzziness. "Fuzzy?" Dita asked as Sasami yelled out

"Ryoko loves Aragon!" Ryoko smacked her sister over the head and said

"Yeah so?" Dita laughed and started to movie 'The Two Towers' fast forwarding to parts with Legolas her 'hot sexy elf'. Dita stopped the movie as Ayeka started to drool over Eomer.

At the end of the movie Ayeka, Sadeko and Sasami were asleep on the couch, as Ryoko put in the third movie of the Series, the Return of the King. "Aragon is so hot!" Ryoko said while drooling at the hot soon to be king.

"no way, Legolas all the way for me!" Dita yelled before Ryoko shuddered

"No way, his hair is too long and blonde and eww… Aragon is so much hotter!" ( AN: Ahh… teenage girl conversations, isn't it a wonderful thing -Ryoko) Dita and Ryoko continued their fight until they both fell asleep on the floor (Ryoko) and couch (Dita).

The next day…

"SASAMI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! I'M NOT GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOUR INABILITLY TO FIND YOUR GEAR!" Ryoko yelled down the stairs from her attic bedroom and to her sister's room below. "I'm going… jeeze did someone forget to take her happy pill this morning?" Sasami asked herself smiling before Ryoko yelled down the stairs from the door of her room "I HEARD THAT!" Dita, Sadeko and Ayeka appeared at the door of Sasami's room as Ryoko threw her black and red sparing gear down the stairs and hit Dita over the head with them. Dita ran up the stairs screaming that she was going to kill Ryoko. Sasami, Sadeko and Ayeka stood in the hallway near the stairs and heard Ryoko scream "RAPE!"

"OH SHUT UP RYOKO I'M NOT RAPING YOU!"

"EWW DITA GROPED ME!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING! STOP YELLING RYOKO!" Ryoko and Sasami's mother appeared at the end of the hallway, still half asleep with her own silver hair hanging in her face and she pulled her light green robe closer around her. "Good morning Mrs. Denton!" Sadeko and Ayeka said in unison as Sasami gave her mother a quick hug "Morning mommy!" she yelled as her mother looked up the stairs to see Ryoko and Dita throwing pillows at each other. "GIRLS STOP IT NOW!" their mother yelled before Dita and Ryoko stopped throwing the pillows and yelled back "Sorry!" they ran down the stairs as Mrs. Denton looked at them both and said "Just… just go!" Ryoko looked at her mother hurt before saying to her "Gee mom, you sure make us feel loved!"

"You woke me up." She said flatly before going back towards her room.

"It's not our fault we're so dedicated that we get up early to practice." Dita said importantly as they walked down the stairs to the first floor of the house. Sasami ran into the kitchen to make a breakfast for her sister and friends before Ryoko hit her head on the wooden table to try to go back to sleep. Sasami put a plate in front of Ryoko as she made a gagging sound and pushed the palate of eggs away from her. Sasami set plates of eggs in front of Ayeka, Sadeko and Dita as well as they thanked her and attacked the innocent food. Dita looked up from her breakfast to see Ryoko drinking some orange juice and reading a book. "Ryoko start eating, you're making me feel like a fat ass!" Ryoko replied without looking up from her book

"Because you are a fat ass Dita." Dita looked at her slim stomach and then looked at Ryoko with a look of pure rage and started to attack Ryoko. Which ended in pouring a whole bottle of syrup on Ryoko's head, but it luckily did not get on her clothes.

"Oh… no you didn't" Ryoko said with her mouth wide open.

"Well Ryoko, you kind of deserved it." Sasami told her syrupy sister.

"But, but syrup. Man! I feel sticky… ew!" she said trying to get some of the brown mixture out of her silver hair. "Oh my god Ryoko!" Sadeko said laughing and pointing to her head "You dyed your hair brown, it was silver, then it was brown, silver then brown… cheep hair dye!" Sadeko yelled as Ryoko glared at her before Ayeka suggested "Why don't you just get in a shower?" Sasami let out a sarcastic laugh before explaining "A quick shower for Ryoko is forty-five minuets." Ryoko then said in her defense, "I like to listen to different songs you know… 'Dancing through life', 'La vie Boheme' things like that." Ryoko said before Ayeka asked

"What?" Ryoko then fell to the ground in a puddle of syrup and fake tears

"You have never heard of _Rent, Wicked… Broadway?_" she asked as Ayeka shook her head 'no' as Ryoko continued sobbing into her knees on the tiled floor. "What are they?" Ayeka asked Dita who was in less shock.

"Musicals… Ryoko stop being a drama queen!" Ryoko stood up and brushed off her clothes before saying

"I'm not a drama queen, I'm a drama princess."

"Great we are going to be late" Dita said looking at the clock. She looked around the kitchen trying to think of something to do. "Ah ha" she said while pulling Ryoko towards the sink. "Hold your breath and please save the singing" Dita pushed Ryoko's head under the faucet's running water to wash out most of the syrup while Ryoko waved her hands in the air screaming, "HELP! I'm drowning. Look I'm sorry for calling you fat Dita; I promise I will never call you fat again. Well that's not the truth but I'll try not to…" Half way through Ryoko's screaming Dita pulled her out from under the sink and gave her a towel. "We're going to be late!" Ayeka yelled as they went to Ryoko and Sasami's beat up red mustang convertible. Ryoko got in the driver seat with Dita in shotgun, and Sasami, Ayeka and Sadeko in the back. They drove along the near abandoned street, "You would think there would be other people here." Sasami said out loud before turning on the radio station

"Welcome people, whatever you're doing up at five AM is beyond me so just go and listen to some 'Sex Pistols' while I sleep." The man over the radio said before someone else in the station started to play sound effects that were of someone snoring. Ryoko turned up 'God Save the Queen' as Sasami looked out the back window. They continued to drive until Sasami made an ear-piercing scream. Ryoko slammed on the brakes causing everyone to fly forward in their seats slightly. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SCREAM FOR?" Ryoko screamed as Sasami jumped out of the car and pointed to a well they were standing by. "If that's why, I swear I will kill you!" Ryoko screamed as Sasami looked down the hell and said to her friends. "I'm going to jump down and be like Kagome, and then I can see Inuyasha and convince Sesshomaru not to be such a cold heartless bastard!" Sasami said putting on foot over the well's wooden edge. "Sasami, you're not going to end up in the feudal era of Japan, come on we're going to get in so much trouble with Kagato don't make it worse!" Ayeka yelled as Sasami jumped down the well.

"Fuck!" Ryoko screamed running towards the well and looking down for any sign of her older sister. "Come on, let's go get her!" Dita yelled jumping into the well as well. Ryoko, Sadeko and Ayeka reluctantly followed as a forest green light came from the well as they fell.

End of chapter 1

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to send reviews. I've convinced Ryoko and Sasami to help with this one since I'm helping with their fics. Oh and your probably wondering what they look like well… it will come in the next chapter. **REMEMBER: I accept all kinds of reviews. EVEN FLAMES! Just tell me if you like it or hate it! Please, Please (writer gets on her knees) Review!**

-Dita


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2**

**Well this is Ryoko because Sasami and Dita are sitting on the floor of my room watching 'The Fellowship of the Ring' trying to (so they say) get ideas for this fic. (Dita in background: "Also so I can see my hot sexy elf!"**

**Sasami: "Hey Dita… why are you drooling?") **

**So anyway to the reviewers… **

**Psychopunk13: sorry Ryoko but we all know that Dita is the absolute best! No well I hope anyway (give readers a pathetic attempt at a puppy dog pout) right readers? But anyway thank you for writing some (if not all) of this chapter (Ryoko: "What!" Dita: "Oh come on!" Ryoko: "why you evil conniving little-" Dita: slaps hand over Ryoko's mouth "Well anyway…")**

**copperwolf: well since you said please… here you go! **

**Nasuada Moon: we're going! We're going! **

**FFAMasquerade2005: thank you! **

Oh yea we all tried really hard on descriptions but we came to the conclusion that we will just flat out tell you what they look like…

**Dita: Long black hair (reaches to her lower back), sort of tan skin (from living in Hawaii), violet eyes, 3rd tallest (tied with Sadeko), 3rd oldest, responsible and bossy, also like her friends known to have a hentai (perverted) side to her that she keeps hidden at all cost**

**Ryoko: long silver hair with dyed red tips and bangs (reaches to her lower back), pale skin (from having an on going hatred towards the sun), gold eyes, 2nd tallest, 4th oldest, trouble maker sometimes called problem child, she is also known to have a hentai (perverted) side to her **

**Sasami: long silver hair (reaches to her lower back), sort of tan skin (from living in Pennsylvania, but not as tan as Dita), and gold eyes, shortest, 2nd oldest, ditsy and annoying (sometimes), she is also known to have a hentai (perverted) side to her **

**Sadeko: Long beach blonde hair (reaches to her lower back), sort of tan skin (from laying on the beach), ice blue eyes, 3rd tallest (tied with Dita), youngest, prep and girly, she is also known to have a hentai (perverted) side to her **

**Ayeka: long brown hair (reaches to her lower back), sort of tan skin (from always running around with her old school's track team), blue eyes, tallest, oldest, protective often acts like an older sister, she is also known to have a hentai (perverted) side to her **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the rings!

Chapter 2

Dita woke up and looked around the dark well bottom and found the dark outlines of her friends. "Ow… that hurt." Dita said to herself standing up and pushing Sasami to try to wake her up. "Come on guys wake up!" Dita yelled looking up in the well and around. "Where am I?" Ryoko asked waking up as well, she looked at Dita and gasped "You're… you're an elf!" Ryoko yelled as Dita moved a hand to her ears as she felt them come to a point,

"OOH I'm an elf!" she yelled happily before Ayeka, Sadeko and Sasami woke up.

"Okay who here smells like dog food?" Ryoko yelled walking towards Sasami, "my god sis what kind of deodorant are you wearing… or did you not put any on at all? I mean you smell like a weird mix of wet dog and dog food. Gross!" she said accusingly to her sister.

Sasami sniffed her hand and did not smell anything peculiar, she gave her sister a cruel look and was about to say something mean back but notice something on top of Ryoko's head. "Ooo Ryoko when did you get the cute dog ears? Can I try them on? Please, please, please? Are you wearing a kimono? What…" fortunately she could not finish the sentence on account for the hand that was smacked on her mouth.

"This is not 20 questions Sasami. Ewww!" Ayeka started to scream when Sasami licked her hand to get Ayeka's hand off her mouth.

"That is so disgusting, now I have Sasami drool on me! I swear you act like a five year old!"

"Ayeka I think we have bigger problems." Sadeko said referring to how they looked. Each of the 17 year old girls looked down at herself finding that they were not as they used to be. Sadeko's once beach blonde hair has now blue with white streaks and what used to be martial arts uniform was now a very short blue long sleeved dress with a white slash. But the weirdest thing was that she now had blue and white spotted leopard ears (on top of her head) and tail. "Cool, I have a tail swooshy swooshy" she said as she played with her tail.

Ayeka on the other hand did not really change physically but her clothes had changed entirely. She wore a brown and black tank top with a silver stripe in the middle and a brown fur skirt. There were only two things that physically were that (like Dita) her ears were pointed and she had a brown wolf tail.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to howl at the moon or to chase my tail?" she said as she started to turn round and round in an attempt to catch the evil tail.

Ryoko did not even look at what had happened to her, she just stood there amazed that she had friends that thought that having a tail was a normal thing. But when she felt a slight twitch on the top of her head, she brought up her hand to feel two dog ears. She was almost too afraid to look down, but she just had the urge to look at something she probably did not want to see. As she looked down she was relieved that she did not have a skirt or tail, instead she wore a black man's kimono, but fit perfectly/just right for her, it had red and orange flames wrapped around the very bottom of the pants and at the end of the sleeves.

Sasami looked at her down clothing and saw a blue kimono with some green on the bottom of the pants and the end of the sleeves along with a green sash going around her waist. She felt her own features and moved a hand to her ears and felt they came to a point,

"Hey Sasami you have something of your cheeks." Her sister said pointing a clawed finger to her face as Sasami tried to rub it off.

"It's still there…" Dita said before seeing two magenta stripes on each of her cheeks along with two on her wrist.

"Oooo!" Sasami said looking at her wrist and seeing they went halfway around. Her silver hair grew longer and was suddenly up in high pigtails held up with green bands. Sasami looked to Dita who was touching her ears while singing

"Oh yeah, I'm an elf, I'm an elf, I'm an elf, I'm an elf…" Sasami looked to her own sister and instantly recognized where she had seen those ears from.

"ooo, Dita I love your outfit!" Sadeko and Ayeka exclaimed.

"huh? Dita looked down at what was supposed to be her martial arts uniform and black belt was now a pink and purple long bell sleeved shirt that showed a good amount of her mid-rift with a matching short mini skirt. Dita immediately tried to cover herself, though it did not help much.

"I really don't feel comfortable! Where did all my clothes GO!"

"Ryoko! You're a half breed! And Dita can you tone it down a little you are making my ears hurt." Sasami yelled as her sister looked at her before picking up a small noise causing her dog-ears to twitch.

"I'm a what?" Ryoko asked as Sasami pulled on the silver dog ears and yelled into them

"I SAID YOU'RE A HALF BREED!" Ryoko jumped away from her and landed on top of Sadeko while she clutched onto her head as if it would explode. Sadeko grinned to her best friend and told her,

"Gee Ryoko can't keep your hands off me I see?" Ryoko smacked her upside of the head before Sasami climbed up a small wooden latter up the well before jumping out completely, she looked back down and yelled

"Hey guys, have you ever seen anything really ugly?" Sasami asked as Ryoko started to climb up the latter as well yelling up to her sister,

"Yeah, my math teacher last year" Sasami shook her head and yelled back down "No I mean _really _ugly." Ryoko then stopped climbing and yelled back up,

"Yeah Mr. Meerker!" Dita climbed up the well next to Ryoko as they both saw what Sasami was talking about.

"He's my new pet! I think I'll name him… FLUFFY!" Sasami said pointing to large ugly beast. Dita and Ryoko looked to each other before looking around to where they were. Instead of an asphalt paved road in Hawaii they were standing in a well with forest completely surrounding them. The beast growled at the friends and bared its teeth. Sasami put her hands on her hips and said in a stern voice,

"Fluffy you're being a bad Fluffy! Give me your hand!" she took the beast's hand and slapped it as her friends looked at her with wide eyes. The beast ran off as Sasami turned to her friends, they all jumped out of the well as Ryoko started to yell,

"If that's what I think it was then there is only one place where we could be! Dita was that…an orc" she yelled as Dita nodded not knowing what to say. Sasami looked in the direction the orc ran off and started to cry,

"FLUFFY!" she screamed as tears fell down her face, the once clear blue sky turned black as rain poured down onto their heads. Ryoko, Dita, Sasami, Sadeko and Ayeka ran off to a near-by cave and climbed in while waiting for the rain to stop and Sasami to stop crying. Sasami soon stopped crying for the first time. In the distance they saw a cave and suddenly the rain stopped the sky turned a pale blue again.

"That's weird…" Ayeka started as they all walked outside and then to Sasami.

"Hey sis, start crying again." Ryoko said as Sasami shook her head 'no'

"It's such a nice day out!" she said happily skipping around. Ryoko thought for a second before saying to her,

"Sesshomaru is with Rin!"(**AN: for all of you anime deprived people, Sesshomaru and Rin are from the Anime series Inuyasha. As you can tell Sasami is in love with the Sesshomaru character. Okay you may continue!)** Sasami stopped skipping and felt tears gather in her eyes while she screamed,

"SESSHY!" the blue sky turned black again as Ryoko looked to Sadeko, Dita and Ayeka all who were pretty scared.

"I'm kidding!" Ryoko yelled to Sasami who stopped crying as the clouds cleared away.

"What's going on?" Dita asked scared before looking to her friends, they walked out to the dampened forest before seeing the well that they climbed out of standing in the distance, Sasami ran ahead before looking down the well and noticing a sort of barrier around it. Dita, Ayeka, Sadeko and Ryoko walked up next before Ryoko took a rock and tried to throw it down the well before it came back up and hit her in the face, she clutched her now very sore nose and yelled out

"Oh yeah, that didn't hurt!" she yelled before Dita kicked the side of the well and screamed

"Oh yeah this is really productive!" she looked to her friends and saw how scared they were.

"I think this is all just a dream…" Sasami said in an eerie voice before Ryoko smirked and said,

"Okay then, let's go to sleep!" she said laying on the ground in a very dog like manner. Dita looked to her odd friend before asking,

"Why is it you always suggest sleep?" Ryoko looked up from her spot on the ground before saying in a very serious voice,

"Cause sleeping helps everything!" Dita considered for a minute before silently agreeing and laying down next to Sasami.

**When they woke up **

Dita woke up with an arrow in her face, she absentmindedly swatted at the arrow before looking up to a blurry figure and yelling,

"Stop it Sasami!" Sasami's head came up and yelled

"Ryoko did it!" she laid her head back down, before opening her amber eyes and seeing an arrow above her head,

"OOOH shiny!" she exclaimed before Dita's vision became clearer as she saw an oh-too familiar blond haired, blue eyed elf. She moved a shaking hand to Ayeka who was laying on the other side of her before saying,

"Uh, Ayeka… you might want to see this…" Ayeka woke up before seeing five handsome male elves with their bows and arrows aimed at their heads.

"What ever Ryoko did, don't worry we'll talk to her about it, just please don't press charges!" Ayeka yelled before Ryoko growled and woke up, she stood up completely ignoring a blonde haired elf's silver arrow in her face before she started to scream at her so called friends

"WHY IS IT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I'M IN TROUBLE OR DID SOMETHING?" she looked around her before seeing the sky had darkened and the forest's shadows were looming around them. Sadeko and Sasami were still asleep as Sasami's leg twitched and Dita started to scream, "EWW Sasami drooled again." Dita stood up before sighing and kicking Sasami in the butt. "EWW and it even looks like dog slobber… that's just nasty!" Sadeko stood up before seeing five elves with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"OOH new arm candy!" Sadeko yelled standing up and taking the arms of two elves before asking,

"So how bout it boys… could I bare your children?" Dita and Ryoko grabbed their friend before Sasami woke up and stood up before they had the arrows placed in their faces again. "Someone's extra hype…" Sadeko said trying to make the elves laugh before one said something in an unfamiliar language.

"Uh.. je ne parle pas Français…" Dita said as the elves stopped talking to each other and asked still in the same tongue, as Sadeko yelled,

"No habla espanol!" the blonde men looked the people in front of them like they were complete idiots. Sasami started to laugh before yelling out in German,

"Ich spreche Deutsch nicht"

"Non parlo I'taliano!" Ayeka yelled in Italian as Ryoko shook head and said simply,

"I take Latin… uh, it's kinda a dead language and I'd rather not have to join it!" she yelled as an arrow went just above her dog ear.

"Nice shot… why are you trying to kill us? You know it's just something I'd rather know…" she said seriously before one of the elves stepped forward as Dita started to drool and say, "You're… you're Orlando Bloom!" the head elf looked at her before lowering his weapon to his side and asked,

"Bloom who? If you are elves then how is it you do not speak elvish?" the head elf asked before Dita, Ayeka and Sasami shrugged. The other elves started to look over Ryoko and Sadeko which included pulling on their animal ears and Sadeko's blue and white tail. Ryoko and Sadeko moved away from the rude elves before Sadeko started to stroke her tail while telling them, "mine! My tail is very precious to me and I'd rather if you didn't hurt it!"

Suddenly, five arrows pointed to each girl's head. "You don't have to be so pushy!" Ryoko scowled at the elves. "I don't know about you but I for one am too young to die! PLEASE, PLEASE don't hurt me!" Ayeka screamed while getting on her knees and soon followed by Sasami. "Now they have the right idea Sadeko said to Dita.

Sasami suddenly gave each elf one of her world famous looks that could warm anyone's heart except her friends. "Oh quit it Sasami, they are not going to fall for your 'oh I'm so innocent' act!" Ryoko said while trying to get her sister of the ground. Dita stopped her, "I think they already have". Ryoko looked at the elvin men to see them lower their bows and say, "awe!" Ryoko looked at them with utter shock," they are a bunch of imbeciles!" right at the end of her scream all of the elves looked directly at her and raised their bows.

Sasami got up and sighed,"nice going sis!"

**AN: sorry it took so long to update we have all been busy and we have been working on other fics. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And what would make it better is if you review again or we get a new reviewer. Come on you know you want too. PLEASE PUPPY DOG EYES! Okay before lose all of my dignity…**

**Lots of love,**

**Dita, Ryoko and Sasami**

**(This chappie has been revised because I really did not like it before. The problem is that I still don't like it-Dita)**


End file.
